Media sharing services have become prolific on the internet as connection speeds have increased giving consumers the ability to upload, for example, their own personal videos. Most media sharing services act strictly as an intermediary, for example, they give the user a forum to display the user's version of a video. The media sharing service can then host the user uploaded media allowing other users on the internet the ability to view the uploaded media.
In some media sharing services, much of user uploaded media contains musical content, such as user generated musical content. For example, users may upload media with innovative renditions of well known songs or original user content. Musical content can be highly interactive. For example, those consuming media with musical content can sing along, dance, play instruments, etc. In most media sharing services, the interactive nature of this content is not used beyond displaying the user generated music content to another user that has chosen to consume it. Thus, it is desirable that user generated music content be enhanced to facilitate more interaction with the users that consume the media content.